


I Miss You

by SterekIsMyAir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of them are little shits, Allison is sassy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone else is Omega and Beta, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Laura, Stiles Stilinski Death, Stiles Was Derek's Fiance, Stiles is brought back to life, The pack doesn't know Stiles, True Alpha Derek Hale, Werecat Stiles, Wise Talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsMyAir/pseuds/SterekIsMyAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing?" Cora screeches a little, fast walking over to them. The pack parts like the red sea as Cora slams the laptop closed.</p><p>"Who the hell was that?" Jackson asks back, narrowing his eyes at Cora.</p><p>Cora grabs her hair and yanks it a little before she says, "That was Stiles."</p><p>"Yeah, we kinda got that. We mean 'why does Derek have him on his computer'?" Erica asks, crossing her arms and cocking her hips.</p><p>Cora sighs, long and loud, before she says, "That's Derek's fiance."</p><p>"Why haven't we heard of or even met him?" Scott asks, looking like a sad puppy.</p><p>"Because he is dead." Cora says, narrowing her eyes and grabbing the computer before walking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Up-For-Adoption Sterek Plot Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464361) by [BananaWombat (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BananaWombat). 



> So, I remember this one shot that I read and it was of the pack going through Derek's laptop and seeing -dead- Stiles on it and Cora finds them. 
> 
> Two people helped me find this fic and I am so thankful!
> 
> I am changing a lot of it to my own, but please don't get mad at me if I make mistakes of what actually happened in the original one shot because I don't want to plagiarize anything.
> 
> Thank you guys and please keep reading, commenting, and kudosing it.

"C'mon guys. We need to hurry before he comes back," Scott says as they scramble into Derek's room.

"If we are going to pull a prank on him, we should start with his laptop," Lydia says, already walking to their Alpha's desk.

They all crowd around Lydia as she sits in Derek's spinny chair, and turns on the laptop.

The pack has never been on Derek's computer, they have barely even been in his room. When Derek is in there or out on business trips, he locks it and the only people who have a key to it, are his family members. The pack believes that he trusts them, but they think he's hiding something.

Before Danny had moved away, he had taught Lydia computer coding because she begged him. Derek, being the cautious person he is, has a passcode, and she spends about 20 minutes decoding it.

As the laptop turns on, the pack sees all of Derek's files. They may or may not be looking for something embarrassing, but then they find a file that says 'Stiles'.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Jackson asks, raising an eyebrow at the file.

"How the hell should we know? Lydia, click on it," Erica says, poking Lydia's back.

"Okay, stop touching me." Lydia snaps, hitting Erica's hand away.

Lydia double clicks on 'Stiles' and finds a bunch of pictures and videos of this boy.

There was a lot of photos of a boy and they were from every angle, in different clothes, in different settings.

There was one where he was in a leather jacket four sizes too big for him, at a Kwik Trip, looking straight at the camera, and the sun made his eyes light up. Another one, where he was in a purple shirt and boxers, laying on the couch with a comic book in his hand.

"Well, that's definitely not creepy," Boyd says quietly.

Lydia clicks on a picture of the boy to get a closer look at him.

The boy has long brown hair, broad shoulders, he looks about 18, amber colored eyes, and an adorable upturned nose.

In the photo, he is holding onto a 20-year-old looking Derek, which is a little scary because now Derek is 26.

Derek is smiling so brightly, which he never does anymore. Derek hasn't smiled since he turned the pack, and when he does, it's sarcastic. He turned all of them when he was 24, so now all of the pack are 18 years old, and still trying to prank their Alpha. Derek has always been closed off, rarely telling the pack anything about him, so they usually have to ask his family members.

"This is so weird. Is he stalking someone?" Allison asked.

Nobody answers her, only staring at Lydia as she clicks on a video of the boy.

_"Stiles! Get down from there!" Derek says, laughing a little. It sounds like he is the one taking the video._

_"C'mon Derek, let me have some fun!" Stiles says, dancing on the table while laughing._

The pack hears Cora laughing in the video and they never hear her laugh, unless it's with her family or Jackson.

_"Yeah, work it Stiles. Maybe your future kids will see it," Everyone hears Cora say._

_Stiles is still dancing, wearing a white t-shirt and underwear. He throws his head back and laughs, making everyone chuckle with him._

The pack feels a little ache near their heart, yet they don't know why.

They all feel confused and a little sad: they were so caught up in their own emotions that they don't even notice Cora walking into the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cora screeches a little, lightly jogging over to them. The pack parts like the red sea as Cora slams the laptop closed.

"Who the hell was that?" Jackson asks back, narrowing his eyes at Cora.

Cora grabs her hair and yanks it a little before she says, "That was Stiles."

"Yeah, we kinda got that. What we mean is, 'why does Derek have him on his computer'?" Erica asks, crossing her arms and cocking her hips.

Cora sighs, long and loud, before she says, "That's Derek's fiance."

"Why haven't we heard of or even met him?" Scott asks, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Because he is dead," Cora snaps, narrowing her eyes and grabbing the computer, before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS @10millionfireflies and @Jen_Simmons found the story and thank you for everyone who has looked.

Everyone stares after Cora, hoping she would come back and give them answers, but they knew that wasn't likely to happen.

"Derek. Had. A. Fiance." Allison says slowly.

The pack nods along with her words, before snapping out of their little trance.

"Why the fuck didn't he say anything to us?" Lydia screeches, flailing her hands a little.

"Maybe he had a good reason?" Isaac suggests.

"We are his pack, he should tell us everything," Erica snaps, annoyed and feeling lied to.

"It's like I don't even know him anymore," Allison says, sitting down on Derek's bed.

"I wonder how he died," Scott says quietly, saying it to nobody in particular.

"What?" Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows at Scott.

"I wonder how his fiance died," Scott repeats himself, explaining a little more.

"Derek has practically been lying to us for 2 years, and all you can think of is how his fiance died?" Lydia asks like she is disappointed in him.

"C'mon, like Isaac said, maybe he has a good reason. He told us about how Kate tried to kill him and how he had to kill his high school love, Paige, in his arms. Maybe Stiles did something bad or Derek did something bad to him," Boyd says, shrugging. 

"Have you noticed that all of the people Derek has tried to date ever since we became his pack, looks like this boy, but they are a girl version of him?" Isaac asks, sitting down next to Allison.

"Yeah, maybe he misses Stiles and is trying to find a person like him, but not quite like him," Jackson says.

"We need to find out who this boy is," Lydia says, determined.

"How?" Scott asks.

"We either need to ask him or his family," Lydia says, thinking a little.

"Let's try Derek first and then go to Peter, he gives us some information when we ask him something," Allison says, looking at everyone.

Everyone nods before going to the living room to think a little more.

\----------

Derek comes home, with a loud sigh, and runs his hands through his jet black hair, that Stiles used to love.

All day and every day, Derek thinks about Stiles. It may be years since his death, but Derek still misses him so much.

He misses Stiles: his moles, pale skin, jittering, and his oh-so plump lips.

Derek remembers Stiles getting so nervous about meeting Derek's family for the first time.

_"Babe, please calm down," Derek says as he watches Stiles pace around the room._

_"I can't! I don't know which flannel I should choose, and now we are going to be late for the dinner," Stiles says, holding up the two plaid flannels, one red and one blue._

_"Fine, I'll choose. Pick the red one," Derek says, sighing a little._

_"Yeah, okay, good choice," Stiles says, putting the red flannel on before looking into the mirror._

_"My hair!" Stiles yells, walking out of the bathroom trying to tame his porcupine looking hair._

_"You look beautiful, okay?" Derek says, walking over to Stiles and taking his hands from his hair._

_"You are supposed to think that. I'm your mate," Stiles says, smiling up at Derek._

_"True, but you have met Laura and Cora already. Why are you so scared?" Derek asks before kissing Stiles' temple._

_"Oh, I don't know, how about Peter and your mom?!" Stiles screeches, ripping away from Derek's hold, flailing._

_"They will love you, I promise."_

_"You promise a lot of things."_

_"That's because I know I will never break them."_

Derek regrets a few things in life, but the biggest regret was promising Stiles nothing would ever hurt him.

That was the only promise he has ever broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so happy and helpful! You guys make me want to keep writing this book until I really can't do it anymore! Please keep commenting, I love to hear what you have to say, and keep kudosing it, I want to know that you guys like it.

Derek finds everyone in his pack sitting in the living room, staring at him.

"What?" Derek asks, shrugging off his leather jacket.

The pack share glances, looking a little hesitant to say anything. But before Derek can say anything again, Erica asks, "Who's Stiles?"

Derek is dumbstruck, not knowing what to say or do. It takes him a few minutes to really comprehend what Erica had just said.

"You fucking shits went through my computer?!" Derek growls out. He has kept it locked all these years for a reason.

"That's not the point Derek. Who is Stiles?" Lydia repeats the recently asked question, not fazed by Derek's gaze, since she isn't a werewolf.

"I lock my fucking door for a reason, how did you get in?" Derek asks, trying to shift the conversation away from his beloved dead fiance.

"We had to do a lot of things. Who. Is. Stiles." Jackson says, demanding Derek to answer him, even though Derek is his Alpha.

Derek is so ready to flash his eyes and growl some more, when he has a flashback of Stiles again.

 _"_ _I told you not to go out tonight," Derek growls, flashing his eyes at Stiles._

_"C'mon, don't be such a Sourwolf. I know how to protect myself," Stiles says, lying down on their queen sized bed._

_Derek flashes his eyes again, trying to show who is Alpha._

_"Big Bad Wolf is a little angry, isn't he?" Stiles says, teasingly._

_"Babe, you know you can't control my every move. You can never make people your puppet just because you are an Alpha," Stiles says in a disappointed way, sitting up on his elbows._

_Derek looks down, like a kicked puppy before Stiles says with a teasing smile, "Come here and show me how much you love me."_

"That is none of your business," Derek glares, walking away, to his room.

They all hear Derek's door slam and lock. They wait for a little before Isaac sighs and says, "Well, time to try Peter."

\----------

The pack isn't necessarily scared of Peter, they are just more cautious around him. They feel the need to be careful when he is around because he is the king of judges. 

As they all walk up to Peter's door, Jackson is the one who knocks first.

The Hale pack have parted ways with each other: Laura and her wife, Layla, live together now. Peter and his long-term boyfriend, Xavier, have hit it off and are ready to adopt kids in their own house. Talia Hale still has the Hale house that everyone meets at, but she lives in her own tiny home. Cora is the only one who lives with Derek, they are probably the closest out of all of their siblings.

The pack hears rustling, like clothes being put on, from inside and cringe a little. None of them want to know what Peter had been doing today or last night.

Xavier is the one who answers the door: he has black hair, brown eyes, he's lean, and he is close to Peters age at 30. He is only wearing sweatpants and his hair is sticking everywhere.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Xavier asks, raising his eyebrows at the surprise visit.

"We need to talk to Peter," Lydia says before pushing past Xavier. As the pack passes Xavier, he notices that they all give him different looks: Lydia looks determined, Jackson has a scowl, Allison and Boyd smile apologetically, Scott and Erica smirk, and Isaac just doesn't even look at him.

They walk towards the living room, and before the pack can all get there, Peter is already smirking at them.

"What an unpleasant surprise," Peter says with a smirk. "Come here."

The pack shuffles in and sit on any available furniture that is in the room.

"What do you want?" Peter asks, sitting on one of the two love chairs across from the pack.

"We need to talk about Derek," Scott says, sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?" 

"Because we did, and he snapped at us," Erica explains.

"Well, what is it about?" Xavier asks, sitting next to Peter and holding his hand. 

It's really weird to see Peter so loving when he is closed off to everyone else.

"Stiles," Lydia says, looking straight into Peter's eyes.

The expression on Peter's face was something the pack has never seen on him before.

Heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter remembers the first time he met Stiles as if it was yesterday. Stiles was nervous and had a nonfiltered mouth, it was funny to Peter at the time. Now, it's just a sad memory.

_"Okay Stiles, you are going to be fine," Peter hears Stiles whisper to himself on the other side of the door._

_"Yes, you are going to be fine Stiles," Peter hears Derek right next to Stiles._

_"Will both of you just come in already?" Peter asks, waiting for an answer._

_He gets his answer when Derek opens the door and the couple walks into the house._

_"Ah, I see your mate has finally decided that he was brave enough to provide us with his presence," Peter says with a little smirk, looking over the jittery boy._

_Derek is holding onto a skinny boy that has wide shoulders and plump lips. The boy has big doe like eyes and brown hair that is spiked up everywhere._

_Derek glares at Peter while Stiles ignores Peter's comment and looks around the house._

_"Wow, I know I have been here before but, usually, I'm too distracted by a handsome face and gorgeous body to look and see how pretty this house is," Stiles says, letting go of Derek's hand and walking around to touch things._

_Peter smirks at Derek, who is blushing profoundly, before he looks at Stiles. "Hm, you were distracted by a body?" Peter asks Stiles._

_"Yeah, you know. Derek's naked glory kind of distracts me from everything else," Stiles says, not looking back at Peter or Derek._

_Peter raises his eyebrows at Derek and genuinely smiles a little._

_"Stiles!" Derek hisses at his mate. Stiles' head shoots at Derek, confused, until he realizes what he had just said._

_"Oh, forget that I said that. Psh, I just totally make up stories of Derek having sex with me, because that totally never has happened," Stiles says, winking at Derek._

_From that day on, Peter knew that Stiles could never actually lie unless he actually wanted to._

"How do you know about Stiles?" Peter asks, looking at Lydia.

"We may have looked through his laptop," She says, not anywhere near apologetically.

"That was a fucking bitch move. You guys should know that Derek keeps to himself and he will tell you guys when he wants to. He fucking locks his door  _and_ computer for a goddamn reason!" Peter scolds, looking at each and every one of them with a glare.

"We know. We were just going to play a prank on him and we were looking for something to embarrass him with when we saw a file named 'Stiles'," Lydia says, finally looking like she regrets it.

"Yeah, well next time, learn how to give someone privacy," Peter says, still with a glare that only loosens up when Xavier touches his arm.

"Babe, they are just teenagers, remember when we were young? We would have done the same thing." Xavier says, running his hand up and down Peter's arm.

Peter sighs and rubs his temples, before he says, "There are only a few things I can say without Derek knowing."

"Please, that's all we need," Lydia says, pleading with her eyes as the rest of the pack nod their heads.

"Okay, what you think happens to mates is not what actually happens. You find your mate when you are 18, and as you know there isn't a spark or 'the whole world stops', you just feel like you need to get to know them. Since you are all 18 and have found your mates, you know what this is like. There is a whole different thing when you actually  _mate_ with the one you are supposed to be with forever, then you feel a spark and so much closer to your mate," Peter says, not looking at the pack at all, he is looking at Xavier.

Peter sighs before he looks at the pack and says, "When your mate dies, you don't die with them. There have been rare results where some people go crazy and have to be killed, or someone kills themselves. You just have this empty feeling in your heart and like a part of you is missing. That's why Derek never says anything about Stiles, they were mates and it hurts Derek every time he even tries to talk about Stiles."

"Then why was he so mad when we found out about Stiles?" Jackson asks.

"Derek wants to keep all of his memories of Stiles to himself. He doesn't want to have to explain to you guys why he has pictures and videos of this 20-year-old boy on his computer," Peter says, sitting up straight.

"How long were they dating?" Scott asks Peter, looking at him like a lost animal.

"4 years, they started dating when Stiles was 16 and Derek was 18. Derek was in love with photography and he wanted to make sure to get every moment he had with Stiles on a memory card. He wanted to be able to look back at these pictures and laugh at them with Stiles when they are old and wrinkly," Peter says, looking like he is in a daze.

"How did Stiles die?" Erica asks, all of them leaning forward.

"I can't say," Peter says, making all of them groan.

"Now get out, I can't say any more," Peter says, ushering them out of the house.

The pack starts groaning and protesting, but with a flash of Peter's Beta eyes, they scramble out of the house.

"I want to learn more about Derek and Stiles. I want to get to know Derek and find out how special Stiles was to him. I don't know about you guys, but I want to help Derek grieve, since he obviously had no time to," Allison says as they walk out of Peter's territory.

Everyone nods in agreement, wanting to help their Alpha.

"But if we are going to do that, we have to get that damn laptop!" Erica says, everyone cheering at the new challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

As they all walk home, they notice that Cora's mustang is in the driveway but Derek's Camaro is gone.

"Either we can ask her about Stiles, or we can try and find the laptop," Isaac said, motioning to the mustang.

"Let's ask her about Stiles before we pry into Derek's things even more," Boyd says, giving them a pointed look.

They all know that what they're doing is not welcomed or agreed upon, but they need to know more about this man who was Derek's love. Think of it like this: one of your parents had been married before they met your other parent, you would want to know why they broke up, wouldn't you? The pack just has this instinct to make Derek happy and they want to get to know Stiles too, they want to know why he was so special.

The pack starts walking towards the house, more like the mansion, and as they open the door, they see Cora on the laptop.

Cora is smiling, but tears are streaming down her face. She has headphones on so she can't hear everyone come in.

They start walking to her, but as she sees them, she slams the laptop closed and just stares at them.

They stare at each other until Jackson says, "Hey."

Cora's face softens a little since it is her mate talking to her. "Look, I get that you were just trying to play a prank and now you want to find things out, but that was seriously uncalled for," She says, sitting up straighter.

"We know babe, we really really know. But can you  _please_ help us find out more about this guy. We want to know how special he was to your family," Jackson says, crouching a little, almost looking like he will drop to his knees.

Cora sighs and rolls her eyes, the eye rolls are a Hale tradition. She looks around to observe everyone's faces, but soon says, "Fine, I'll help you." 

Everyone cheers loudly, Jackson pecks Cora on the lips, and they all sit around the Hale girl, waiting.

"What do you want to know?" Cora asks, looking expectantly at them.

"What was he like?"

"What made him so great to everyone?"

"Basic things: full name, favorite color. Things like that!"

"Okay, stop yourselves right there. I can only answer one thing at a time," Cora says, holding her hands up to stop any more comments.

The pack nod, understanding how much this can overwhelm Cora.

"Okay, let me think for a second... Stiles was sort of spastic, always waving his hands around when he talked, and he was like this tiny ball of energy that made everyone around him happy. I mean, yeah, some people found him annoying because he would always go on and on without stopping, but he was so loyal and true to himself," Cora started to explain, everyone leaning in closer, as if it were a bedtime story.

"It was pretty amazing because after Kate, you know, Derek was so closed off and wouldn't even  _look_ at anyone without glaring. Except, he saw this gangly boy on his 18th birthday, in school, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles. Derek finally got the courage to ask Stiles out a month later. It was horrible for us that whole month, Derek was more grouchy and closed off because he hadn't even talked to his mate and his wolf was agitated. He hadn't told us that he found Stiles because all the people he had dated were girls and he thought we wouldn't be happy for him," Cora says, tearing up a little.

"Derek finally told us who his mate was and I had the opportunity to be there when Derek asked Stiles out. Take in that he hasn't talked to his mate at all until that day. When Derek asked, Stiles straight up told him that 'since you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, you better not be playing a prank on me' and it was the funniest thing ever. Derek was stuttering and blushing, I have never seen anything like it," Cora says, smiling. Everyone smiles at her, feeling the happiness.

"Anyway, nobody had known that Stiles had a crush on my brother ever since he was a freshman. He looked up to Derek, wanted to be with him, and he was so heartbroken when Derek dated Paige and Kate. Stiles may have also admitted that when Derek had turned hard and grumpy, he may have started to like Derek more. Stiles, then, liked his leather jacket and build, but Stiles liked him, even more, when he saw the old Derek come back out," Cora explains.

Everyone tells her to keep going, but she tells them that it's all history and they will find out in the videos Derek took of Stiles.

"Stiles' favorite color was red. He almost always wore red or blue and we had called him Red Riding Hood. He didn't know about Werewolves until Derek showed him a year into their dating. Stiles' name was Stiles Stilinski, he never told us his real name, and his dad was Noah Stilinski, the Sher-"

"Wait, his dad was the Sheriff? The man who had been dating my father for 3 years?" Allison asks, looking exasperated.

"Yeah," Cora says, her expression saying it was obvious.

Allison nods, keeping a plan at the back of her mind before she lets Cora continue.

"How about I don't talk anymore? Let's just some videos," Cora says, already getting the laptop.

Cora hooks the laptop to the tv, sits on the floor next to them, and motions everyone else to sit on the long couch.

There was a picture of Stiles next to Derek in bed, both sleeping and cuddling. It's obvious that somebody else took it, without anybody noticing. They are both facing the wall, Derek is the big spoon, his nose is planted in Stiles' hair. Stiles has this little grin on his face, his eyes are completely shut, though. 

There is one video of Stiles standing under the mistletoe, waiting for Derek to walk into the room. As Derek walks in from outside, Stiles grabs Derek by the collar and kisses him. 

There is a video of Stiles and Derek outside with all of the Hale family. The video is slowly moving from left to right, showing little wolves chasing each other, Talia and Peter talking, and then it shows Stiles jumping on Derek's back, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone feels a zap in the heart as the video keeps playing, Derek is smiling and laughing as he brings Stiles to a nearby picnic table.

Nobody hears the door open a few hours later, not over the sound of videos playing. Derek walks into the house, moving closer to the loud noise coming from the living room.

Derek stands there for a minute in shock, everyone is staring at Stiles singing 'happy birthday' to Derek. He isn't even surprised that the pack found the laptop again, he had told Cora to help them out.

Derek feels terrible for yelling at the pack earlier this morning, he was just caught off guard and scared. Derek just wished they didn't have to go around asking everyone about Stiles, he wishes it was easy to talk about Stiles without getting mad or hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is so pushy! They are like 'update soon' or 'I need to know what happened to Stiles'. Calm people, it's gonna be okay. You will find out what happens eventually.  
> ANYWAYS LOVE YOU, KEEP COMMENTING AND KUDOSING. <3 :)

The pack wakes up early the following day, wanting to get out of the house before Derek can even open his eyes. 

They want to find all they can about this young, lifeless boy. They don't want to ask Derek because none of them want him to get angry at them like the last time.

Everyone meets at a big tree stump that is a little deeper into the woods, Lydia insisted. Lydia sits down first and opens the notebook she has, on her lap.

Jackson asks why she brought it, but she just says, "I have kept track of this since day one."

She flips the notebook open and they see a list:

  * Go to Laura
  * Go to Talia 
  * Talk to Derek 



"But why would you want to go to Laura first, instead of Derek's mom?" Isaac asks over Lydia's shoulder.

"What if she got mad and told, or even _made_ us stop this? We wouldn't have all of the information to confront Derek and make sure he doesn't lie and if he doesn't tell us, we will still have information," Lydia explains, looking up from her notebook and into the trees.

"Also I wrote what we have learned about Stiles down." The strawberry blonde said, waving her closed notebook in the air.

Everyone understands what she means, so they start heading to Laura's.

Derek's house is a walking distance from his family, they are still pack and they always have the need to feel close to each other.

The see Laura's BMW in her driveway, so they know that she is home. They walk up the short driveway, and Boyd rings the doorbell.

Laura opens the door in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"We need to ask you about something," Erica says.

"Okay?" Laura says, confused, before she opens the door wide.

Everyone wanders in, seeing Layla relaxing on the couch, watching Tv.

She looks at all of them confused, before she says, "Come sit down."

Laura sits next to her mate, waiting for everyone to get settled.

"So what do you need?" Laura asks, leaning back on the sofa, relaxed.

"We want to know more about Stiles," Jackson says easily.

"Oh," Laura says with a slight scowl on her face, she tenses up. Laura remembers when she first met Stiles in and out of school.

 _Laura looks down the hall when she hears an obnoxious voice. All she can see is two boys, one bouncing up and down, and the other is smiling_ _._

_She sighs and turns away, rolling her eyes. She is the last one in line for lunch, and she is pretty hungry._

_As she talks to her best friend, Layla, she feels somebody run into her backside._

_She turns around, ready to yell at the person, but she notices that it was the energetic boy, on the floor._

_He is apologizing and pleading for her not to hurt him. Laura doesn't know why he is asking her that._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm Laura Hale," Laura says, grabbing the boys hand, pulling him up._

_"I know who you are," Stiles says, brushing himself off with his free hand, "I'm Stiles Stilinski."_

_"Nice to meet you, but next time be careful," Laura says, smiling before grabbing her food._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Laura is helping her mom cook dinner for Derek's mate, Stiles._

_Laura hasn't seen Stiles around school much since they ran into each other. She doesn't know if he has been trying to avoid her or if they just didn't have time._

_"Do you know much about Derek's mate?" Talia asked, stirring the food._

_"Nothing really personal, he's pretty energetic and loud, also he is bullied," Laura says, looking at her mom._

_"Oh?" Talia says, finally looking over._

_"Yeah, he ran into me one time and he practically begged me not to hit him," Laura says, but what they don't know is that Peter is listening behind the kitchen door._

_"Okay," Talia says, brushing her hands on her apron. "They are here, I can hear the poor boys' heartbeat already."_

_They walk out to see a smirking Peter, a blushing Derek, and a happy Stiles._

_Throughout the whole dinner, Stiles was twitching and shifting._

_Laura can see a bruise on Stiles' bicep, it's green and nasty looking, yet nobody points it out._

Laura is so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Scott ask, "Cora  _and_ Peter told us information. We want to know everything we can. Will you please help us?" 

"I'm not them. I am the closest one to Derek, you are lucky he asked me to help you guys. I would have kicked you out by now, hell I wouldn't have let you in," Laura says, narrowing her eyes.

Everyone looks down under Laura's gaze, the guilty feeling in their gut growing bigger.

Laura sighs, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for yelling at her younger brother's pack members.

Layla rubs Laura's back and kisses her on the cheek, whispering, "It's okay. Help them. You know what it's like to feel left in the dark, help them not feel the way you did."

Laura nods, leaning forward and starts, "Stiles was in love with curly fries, yet he never got fat. He would eat, and eat, and eat them until he almost threw up. He wasn't popular in high school, he actually only had one friend, Matt Daehler. Matt was a little weird, but Stiles absolutely loved him. Stiles was bullied because he hung out with Matt, but Stiles didn't care if he was beaten for it. Stiles didn't make fun of how Matt couldn't swim and Matt didn't get annoyed with Stiles never shutting up." Lydia flips open her notebook and writes down the information.

"Matt and Stiles never separated, when they had classes together, they were loud and the class clowns, but when they didn't have a class together, they were quiet and almost closed off. That's why people thought they were dating, especially Derek. During that month, that's why his wolf and him were so irritated, they thought someone else had stolen his mate. Derek had confronted Matt after basketball practice, his wolf pushing its way into control, Derek threatened Matt to stay away from Stiles or he will personally drown him."

The pack gasp, they thought Derek was more calm in his younger days, apparently not.

"Yeah, and of course Matt told Stiles and Stiles was infuriated and was ranting about how he will beat Derek, but Matt just laughed and he told Stiles that they 'would make a pretty good pair' and he left. Stiles started thinking about it and finally admitted how ‘gorgeous’ and ‘perfect’ Derek was,” Laura says, leaning back, signaling that she is finished.

Erica opens her mouth, but before she can say anything Laura says, “No, I will not tell you how Stiles died.” 

Everyone groans, but get the message and walk out the door. Lydia closes her notebook and is the last one to walk out.

They walk home again so they can be prepared before they go to Talia Hale's house.

As they walk into the house, Derek is walking towards his room. He smiles at them a little before he leaves completely.

They smile back at him, Lydia notices that on Derek’s left ring finger, there is a beautiful [gold](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/EvZiKsLIpio/maxresdefault.jpg) band. Derek is one of those few men who bought and wears an engagement ring.

Lydia get’s an idea and tells everyone to look for the laptop again.

They find it in the kitchen, opened, and there was a cold cup of coffee next to it.

Derek had known they would be home, so he made sure they could find it.

They all preen at that, knowing that their Alpha isn’t mad at them anymore.

Lydia sits down, everyone stands around her, and they see that Derek has left up the ‘Stiles’ file. Lydia looks through them and they see that in almost all of them, Derek and Stiles are wearing engagement rings. She points them out to the pack and they all smile.

Lydia closes the laptop and opens her notebook, she says, “Okay, let’s go over what we know about Stiles.”

Everyone nods and they sit down around the table, looking at Lydia.

She opens her oddly large notebook and in neat handwriting, there is a list and on top of the page, in big letters, it says ‘Stiles Stilinski’.

“We have learned that he had long brown hair, broad shoulders, he was 18 or older, he had amber doe-like eyes, and he had an upturned nose,” Lydia says and everyone nods, remembering those facts.

“Also, he was spastic because of his ADHD, always waving his arms and never shutting up. Stiles had a crush on Derek since freshman year. He looked up to Derek, wanted to be with him, and he was heartbroken when Derek dated Paige and Kate. Stiles liked Derek hard and grumpy, but he also liked him for who he was,” Lydia continues, looking up to make sure everyone was listening.

“Stiles' favorite color was red. He almost always wore red or blue and they had called him Red Riding Hood. He didn't know about Werewolves until Derek showed him a year into their dating. Stiles' name was Stiles Stilinski, nobody knew his name except his dad, John Stilinski. He loved curly fries and he only had one friend, the good side was that Matt liked Derek being with Stiles,” Lydia ends, closing the notebook, sighing.

“Okay, let’s go to Talia’s house,” Erica says, getting up, making sure everyone is following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of my chapters is un-beta'd because I can't find one, ALL OF THE MISTAKES ARE MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I executed Papa Hale because I want someone to know what Derek is going through. Also, I added Laura's thoughts of Stiles to Chapter 6. Also it is very fucking short and I am sorry, I promise that the net one will be longer.

As the pack is one house down, they see Talia gardening in the front yard.

She senses them before they can even start walking towards her. She get's up, brushing off her legs, and starts walking to her door to wait.

"Hey Mrs. Hale, how are you?" Scott asks as they walk up to her.

"I'm good today, what do you need?" Talia asks, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"We came here to ask you some things," Erica says, smiling.

"Okay, come on in," Talia says, opening her door and letting the pack in first.

They all sit down at the long dining [table](http://homedesignlover.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/13-Antique.jpg) and Talia asks, "Do you want any lunch?" 

"No ma'am, we would just like some answers and we can be on our way," Isaac says, smiling up at Talia.

"And what do you need answers on again?" Talia asks, looking at their expressions.

"We need to know more about Stiles," Lydia says, taking out her notebook and opening it.

Talia arches her eyebrow but takes a seat at the end of the table.

"Okay, I'll tell you a few things," Talia says, sitting up with an aura of authority.

Everyone slightly cheers in their head, but they just smile on the outside.

"I'm guessing you know most details about Stiles but I know you don't know much about his family. Noah knew he was bisexual when he was young, that is why he had Stiles but also why he is dating your father Allison," Talia says, motioning her hand towards the young hunter.

"Noah was so in love with his wife, Claudia. He would do anything for her and she was his high school sweetheart but, she was not his mate. His mate is Chris, everyone can feel it in the air, but when he was with Claudia, there was passion, but just a little. They loved each other, but they just weren't meant to be," Talia sighs out, shaking her head slightly at the memory.

Everyone nods along to her story and Lydia is writing everything down.

"They had Stiles a few years after they got married. When Stiles was 8, his mother died of frontotemporal dementia and Stiles was there, holding her hand, when she died."

Everyone gasps, Lydia writes it down fast before looking sympathetic. Talia nods, agreeing with them.

"It was so crazy because he would put on a smile even if he wasn't okay. He would lie to reassure us that he didn't need any help or that he was okay, even when he knew we could hear the tick in his heartbeat," Talia says, remembering the moments when the young boy had tried that.

A timer goes off in the background, Talia jumps up and says, "That's all that I can tell you, unfortunately, I have to go to work."

She ushers everyone out of the house before she closes the door in their faces.

"Great, now we have to wait and confront Derek," Erica says, wondering what will happen next.

Everyone is thinking the exact same thing as they start walking home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is anxious as they walk home. They hope that Derek isn't home so they can prepare.

They all thank the gods, Derek is not home, probably out for groceries since it is his day off.

Everyone rushes to the house and go to the kitchen, Lydia sits down first, almost throwing everything on the table.

"Here is what is new: Stiles' dad is bisexual so he probably supported Stiles. His mom and his dad were in love but they weren't soulmates, Stiles was there when his mom died of Frontotemporal Dementia when he was 8. Also, Stiles always wanted people happy rather than he be happy," Lydia says, heavily sighing before looking up to see if anyone was confused.

Everyone is focused and look like they understand everything she had said.

"Are we ready?" Boyd asks as he hears a car, Derek's, pull up in the driveway.

"Yeah, of course. If you guys think you aren't, I can do all of the talking." Lydia suggests.

"I'm fine," Scott says with a chorus of agrees coming right after.

"Okay," Lydia says as they hear the front door open.

Derek walks in the kitchen with a bunch of bags in his hands, he looks at the pack expectantly, with a raised eyebrow, before he asks, "You gonna help?"

Everyone rushes towards Derek except Lydia, she is the only one who will not take orders from Derek unless she wants to. 

Lydia reminds Derek too much of Stiles. _ **"They probably would have been best friends,"**_ Derek thinks as he stares at Lydia.

Derek sighs and shakes his head,  ** _"I need to stop thinking about him all the time. He's never coming back."_**

Derek wishes that one day, he will wake up and Stiles will be in his arms once again. Like this has been one terrible dream.

The pack gets done with putting the groceries away and they stand in the kitchen doorway, blocking the exit.

"What?" Derek asks, raising his expressive eyebrows.

"Derek, do you think we could, maybe, I don't know, ask you about Stiles?" Isaac asks, looking down to the floor, playing with his fingers.

Derek can't help but think,  ** _"Stiles would treat him like a baby and coddle him so much."_**

The Alpha processes what Isaac says and clears his throat as his heart begins to ache.

"Yeah, okay," Derek says, his voice cracking. He lets out a shaky breath as he sits at the end of the dining table, it's almost exactly like his mom's but shorter. Both of them have the seat across from them empty since it is for their mates.

Derek bought the table when he was still with Stiles and they were thinking about making a pack together.

_"We could do half of them be turned by me and half of them be turned by you. And maybe, we could make one of our own," Stiles says, as they set up the chairs to the long dining table._

_Derek smiles at him, thinking about how beautiful their kid(s) would be._ _Stiles smiles back, walking around the table to kiss Derek._

_Stiles backs away to breathe and he says, "You know if something ever happened to either of us. Start a pack without me."_

_Derek puts a finger over Stiles' lips to shut him up, and he says, "I don't want to think about that. We will start a pack together and we will live until we die naturally."_

_"I know babe, but just in case, you know how much I plan."_

_"Why don't we live in the present now and think about the future later?"_

_"Okay, we need a shower, though. I'll race you," Stiles says, running off already, getting a few second head start._

"What do you already know?" Derek asks, looking at Lydia, seeing the notebook in her hand. The pack sit down since they know they are safe for asking the 

The pack sits down since they know they are safe for asking the 'big' question.

Lydia is sitting the close to Derek so she gives him her notebook, "This is all we know."

Derek is nodding while reading, agreeing with the facts, but he corrects one error before he passes it back to Lydia, "Stiles is 20."

Lydia quickly erases what she had written for Stiles' age and writes down Stiles' real age.

Derek waited until she was done before he said, "Stiles was abused."

Everyone gasps, the Sheriff they know wouldn't hit anybody. 

"It wasn't John who hit him, John had a boytoy before he met Chris, he needed to get his mind off of everything. This person became a stalker and he would show up in the middle of the night, for Stiles, not John," Derek says, shivering in disgust.

"This man would beat Stiles, for years, and he almost killed him once, but I showed up and saved him. I kicked this guys ass, an 18-year-old against a grown man. He came back and the man had told Stiles to never tell anyone, he almost raped Stiles but the Sheriff came home early and arrested him." 

"Who was this guy?" Scott asks, leaning in his chair.

"Deucalion," Derek spits out. Everyone is surprised, they know Deucalion because he is the Alpha of the Alpha pack that they fought, but they didn't know him and Derek had met before.

"Wow," Jackson says, getting interested.

"Yeah, somehow he got out of prison and started an Alpha pack with his inmates," Derek says, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lydia writing frantically.

"Since we got Deucalion to leave, he won't bother us again hopefully," Boyd says, crossing his arms as he leans back in the chair.

"Anyway, after I had told Stiles that I was a Werewolf, he told me a secret of his own," Derek says.

Everyone looks shocked, nobody had told them that Stiles had had a secret. 

"He was a Werecat, one of the last ones in the world," Derek says shakily.

"What happened to him?" Erica asks, looking sympathetic.

"They had kidnapped him in the middle of the night-

_Derek wakes up to a muffled scream, he pats the side where Stiles should be, but he isn't there._

_Derek shoots out of bed frantically looking for his mate. He hears a crash downstairs and sprints towards it._

_He is so distracted by finding his mate that he didn't notice an extra heartbeat._

_Derek hears and feels it before he sees it, the sound of a tranquilizer going off, right into his shoulder blade._

_The Alpha whips around and attacks the person who shot him and when he is done and starts walking to the living room, where Stiles heartbeat is, he starts feeling woozy and soon he collapses._

-I didn't even get to him, I didn't get to him because I was too busy killing someone else other than Stiles' kidnapper."

"But Derek, there were two of them, if you killed one there would still be another," Allison says, trying to reason with the grieving Alpha.

"We could have fought them off if I was there to free my own mate," Derek says, getting mad at himself.

Before anyone else could speak, Derek started again. "When we woke up, we were in a lab-

_Derek sees a blurry image laying in the same cage as him. When his eyes focus more, he sees Stiles knocked out with blood dried on his temple._

_"Stiles, baby, wake up," Derek says, he could hear Stiles' faint heartbeat so he knows he is alive._

_"Derek, stop waking me up, it's the middle of the night," Stiles mumbles out, arms wrapping around his mate._

_"We have to make up a plan to get out of here," Derek says, shaking Stiles more to get him fully awake._

_Before Stiles can comprehend what Derek had said, the cage door is being opened and Stiles is being dragged out. Stiles yells for Derek, Derek gets up but is held back by a chain that has wolfsbane on it._

-they did so many tests on him, and then they would dump him back in the cage. They would come back the next day to see if their experiments did anything to him or not. Stiles and I both knew that he was going to die soon. Every day they would inject me with wolfsbane to keep me from doing anything," Derek says, looking up at the ceiling so the tears in his eyes won't fall down his cheeks.

Everyone else feels their hearts ache at Derek's heartbreak. They can smell his agony, sadness, anger, and grief.

Lydia and Isaac grab their Alpha's hand, trying to comfort him. 

Derek smiles at them all before he says, "Then one day, they injected me again and took us both out of the cage. They had never taken me out before, just left me in there to hear his pain. They electrocuted me until my claws and fangs showed, then they made me bite Stiles' wrist. When you get a mate there are two things you need to do in the mating process to mate for life, you have to scent mark them and bite them on the  _neck_  and never on the wrist because that can harm them. Since I am a Werewolf and he is a Werecat this made him die because you can't be two supernatural things at once. His body fought my bite, but they canceled each other out. Those _people_  just left him in my arms so I could watch him die there," Derek spits out.

"And that's what he did, he died in your arms," Lydia says, tearing up.

All Derek could do is nod as the tears streamed down his face.

Somehow all of them ended up in Derek's bed, in a puppy pile. With at least one limb touching their Alpha. 

The Alpha tried to feel comforted, but he knew that nothing can fill the empty, dark feeling in him, except his own mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a 5 Seconds of Summer concert on Friday, I didn't cry, but I lost my voice.

Derek wakes up before everyone else and starts to think about Stiles and the pack, again.

 ** _"Stiles would have loved Scott, they probably would have been the closest. Jackson and Stiles would probably fight a lot since Jackson still thinks he is better than everyone else. Stiles would have Lydia and Allison as best friends, while he would treat Isaac like a baby. I wonder what he would have done if he met Erica and Boyd,"_** Derek sighs and gets out of bed.

He has to go to work in a half hour anyway, they won't be so-called 'rich' if nobody worked.

Derek works as a construction worker, he has been since he was dating Stiles. Derek's dad was a famous construction worker in Beacon Hills, so Derek got the job earlier than most people.

Stiles always said that he was 'so hot when sweating and breaking things'.

The Alpha leaves after a cup of coffee and a shower. The pack is asleep through all of this, content.

Boyd is the first one to wake up a few hours later, the first thing he does is wakes up Erica. Everyone knows he is the usually quiet one, Erica knows him better than he knows himself.

Erica wakes everyone else up and tells them to take a shower. Somehow Derek's water never turns cold, so everyone is content. Cora is usually at her job by now, or she is visiting Talia.

They walk into the kitchen separately, Lydia has their coffee ready in the places they usually sit at. 

Lydia is the last one to actually sit down, ad she asks, "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? We have all of this information and we can't really use it," Jackson says, looking bored out of his mind.

"Wait, what if we brought him back to life?" Scott asks, looking at everyone with his puppy dog eyes.

"How the hell are we going to do that, Scotty Boy?" Jackson asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Lydia has resurrected Peter when he died and we can get the help of Deaton," Scott explains. This may have been the best idea he has had, ever.

Peter was practically Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, but they both didn't die and are alive now. Xavier had pretended to be dead when the creature-of-the-month came around. Peter said he couldn't live without Xavier and killed himself. When Xavier woke up, he didn't kill himself because he is smarter than that, but he did have Lydia help bring Peter back.

Everyone tries to think of any other ideas to do, but they can't think of anymore when Scott's idea is floating in their head.

"Scott, that may have been the smartest thing you have ever said," Erica says but gets a disapproving look from Isaac. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Deaton's," Lydia says, getting up.

Since Deaton's not in walking distance, they have to split into groups and ride in Jackson and Lydia's car, and Scott and Isaac take Scott's motorcycle.

30 minutes later, they are standing in Deaton's office, him explaining to them what they need to do.

"Deaton, can you speak in a way we can understand you?" Erica asks, growing impatient.

Deaton sighs before he says, "It is possible. But his old and, going to be, new pack will have to be there to resurrect him. His heart and supernatural side need to know that everyone he knew and will know, is going to be there." 

Deaton starts leaving, heading to that 'sick' Doberman he was talking about before.

"Wait!" Scott yells and when Deaton stops, he continues, "We kind of wanted to keep this a surprise to Derek, for his birthday." 

Deaton sighs, long and hard, before he says, "Another way you can resurrect him is instead of all of you chanting. Cut your hand and drip your blood on his grave. Then you will have to chant with me some words that I will print out for you. If you want this to work, you will need to have Derek's blood for this. Also, it has to be the night of a full moon."

Deaton walks away, to the 'sick' dog, and the pack decides to leave it at that.

Now they just need to talk to everyone and get Derek's blood. Easy right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, I TOLD YOU HOW STILES DIED IN CHAPTER 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know a Beta reader that could help me make this story better? If you do, can you please help me and ask them if they would like to help? Inbox me or comment down below if you know anybody. PLEASE, AND THANK YOU <3.
> 
> Since I keep executing people, I made Chris and Noah die...... Sorry.

Wrong. 

The pack had spent almost a week trying to get Derek's blood. His birthday party is only in 12 hours. 

They had talked to every one of the Hales, except Derek, right after they left Deaton's and it is very okay with them. The Hales have been wanting to bring Stiles back to life for a long time but they didn't have Lydia and when Lydia had brought Peter back to life, they waited until the pack found out about Stiles.

Now that everything is in place the Hales are ready to do this. 

Somehow, Lydia had managed to cut Derek's hand in his sleep and she had put it in a little cup. 

Today, they are going to do it. They are going to bring Stiles Stilinski back to life.  

Everyone meets up at a very small coffee shop at 11 and it is a pretty short driving distance from the cemetery. 

Deaton starts talking through the plan with everyone and he gets done at 11:15, so they start leaving.

It takes only 5 minutes to get there and only a few seconds to actually find Stiles' grave.

"Okay, you guys know what to do," Deaton says, signaling them to start.

Deaton drops the large bag of rocks brought and everyone took a handful.

They started setting them down in a shape, the shape was a [pentagon](http://www.forbiddensymbols.com/wp-content/uploads/pentagram.jpg), it was always used in a resurrection.

Once everyone was done, they had to light a candle and set it by the headstone. 

Then, they had to step in their coordinated spots: Deaton and Lydia were in the middle of the pentagon, Erica and Scott and Isaac and Boyd and Allison are in the triangle shapes of the pentagon, and in the circle part is Peter, Xavier, Layla, Talia, Cora, Laura, and Jackson.

Before, Deaton had explained that they didn't need  _everyone_ to resurrect Stiles since John and Chris are not alive anymore, due to a police murder and a hunting accident.

Everyone popped their claws out, except Deaton and Lydia who have knives, and cut themselves. They let their blood drip on the dirt and when they knew it was enough blood, everyone let go. They need their wolf sides with them too to get Stiles' supernatural side to come out too.

Deaton speaks in Polish, but everyone else speaks in English: for thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, trek on through the Mortal door, assemble spirit and flesh and walk once more.

Deaton had told them that if the candle blows out, then they know Stiles' spirit is entering into his body again. They have to chant it again, fangs and all, before the candle blows out.

"Get off," Deaton says, ushering them off of Stiles' grave.

Everyone holds their breath, hoping that Stiles will come out.

All of a sudden, an arm pops out of the ground, it starts patting around before another arm pops up out of the dirt. 

The arms bend down and they start lifting the body out of the ground. 

A head pops out with a large gasp of air, then the boy starts scrambling to get out of the ground.

Scott and Boyd run towards him, grabbing each arm and starts pulling the boy out of the ground.

Everyone else is just standing in shock, nobody can believe that the boy that has been dead for almost 5 years, is actually in front of them, breathing.

Stiles starts struggling in the boys' arms, so they put him down gently before they back away.

Stiles looks around frantically with bright [red ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=73937095)cat-like eyes

The pack is confused but they decide to ignore it and focus on their other Alpha.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asks, panicked and confused.

"Stiles it's going to be okay," Talia says with a hushed voice, red eyes flashing back.

"No, I need Derek! Where am I?" Stiles says, quickly.

"Stiles, we will explain this all to you when you calm down," Talia says, the only one brave enough to talk.

Stiles' eyes change to amber brown and he physically looks calm.

"Why don't we go back to my place where it's nice and warm. Is that okay with you?" Talia asks, walking closer to the boy, holding out her hand.

Stiles takes her hand and when he stands up, he pulls her into a hug and asks, "Are Derek and I okay now Talia?" 

"Yes sweetheart," Talia says, rubbing his back and pecking him on the cheek.

They all get in their destinated cars and drive off to Talia's house.

When they get to Talia's house, they walk to the dining room and Talia makes Stiles a cup of coffee.

Everyone gets comfortable after Stiles is wrapped in a blanket with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Stiles looks around and is confused at the new faces before he can say anything, Talia starts explaining everything

"Stiles, this is Lydia, she is a banshee, and her mate is Allison, a turned good Argent. Scott is a werewolf and he was the very first person Derek turned, his mate is Isaac, the second person he turned. Jackson is Cora's mate, and this is Vernon or Boyd and Erica, they are mates and they are the third and fourth people Derek turned," Talia says, pointing to everyone one at a time, the pack waving and smiling.

"Derek turned them 2 years after you died. It has been 5 years since you have died," Stiles cut's Talia off saying, "Is he okay? He didn't go crazy did he?" 

"No, he is still heartbroken and we haven't told him we have resurrected you yet," Talia says, giving Stiles a little smile.

Stiles is confused but Lydia speaks up and says, "You see, we may or may not have wanted to prank him, but we go nosy and went through a file that had your name. We confronted him and he flipped out so we asked everyone else and then we have a bunch of information on you, so we decided to bring you back to life for his 27th birthday."

"Yeah and he obviously hasn't been the same since you left us, he has been cold and rude and he never smiles anymore," Cora says, looking at Stiles expectantly.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about that," Stiles says, shaking his head in disappointment.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Erica had explained that since they want this to be a surprise to Derek, Stiles would have to wait until noon.

Stiles wasn't excited about waiting but he agreed to their plan. A few minutes after that, Talia told everyone that they had to leave, to get a good night sleep and to not worry Derek and that Stiles will be staying there with her.

Everyone had complained, but the Hales hugged Stiles. And when it had been time for the pack to say goodbye, they hesitated, but Stiles just smiled and hugged all of them too.

The pack had felt safe and content with their Alpha mate, and they had snuggled against his touch.

They all left around 1:30 and got home in less than 2 minutes. Derek is sitting on the loveseat, waiting for his pack to get home.

Everyone stops in their tracks when they see their Alpha's glare.

"Where have you been?" Derek asks, crossing his arm, acting like a worried mother.

"We were out, walking around," Boyd says, looking uncomfortable lying to his Alpha.

"On the full moon?" Derek asks, not catching the lie at all.

"Yes, Alpha," Everyone says, hoping Derek will drop it.

Their Alpha sighs and shakes his head, wondering why he even tries as he walks to his room.

Everyone wants to tell him the truth, not wanting the person who has ever truly cared for them, mad at them. But they just keep quiet, wanting to make Derek's birthday the happiest it has every been.

Everyone walks to their rooms and try to fall asleep, but they all know that it will be a long night.

\----------

Stiles gets out of bed after 2 hours of trying to sleep. 

He contemplates whether to stay in bed or go to Derek's, Stiles was never good with sleeping alone.

Stiles decides to put some pants on a sneak out of the window. He listens for Talia's heartbeat to see if she wakes up as he jumps to the ground and walks away from the house.

Stiles gets to Derek's house and he sees all of the lights are off. Stiles walks to the back of the house and to Derek's window.

Stiles sighs, knowing that he's gonna have to use some of the little strength that he has to jump high enough to get into Derek's open window.

Stiles steps back, then he swings his arms back and forth, readying himself to run and jump.

Stiles counts down to himself and then he runs forward, as he gets closer to the house, he leaps onto it.

He gets to the window and climbs in, he knows nobody heard him because with him being a Werecat, he is stealthy and quiet.

Stiles stops in his movement, staring at Derek. He's changed more since the last time Stiles had seen him.

Derek used to have less muscle, shorter hair, and he had a baby face. But now, he has more muscle and looks more rugged because of his long hair and beard.

Stiles used to tease Derek because he could barely grow a beard, but now Stiles just wants to pet it.

Derek is shirtless in bed, the covers only coming up to his waist. Stiles would say he looks peaceful, but he doesn't, Derek looks stressed. His eyebrows are furrowed and he keeps tossing.

Finally, Derek settles facing the wall so Stiles strips away his pants quickly, that's how he sleeps, and he walks around the bed.

Stiles slowly climbs into bed, not wanting to wake Derek. The Alpha wakes up anyway when Stiles puts his arm around his own body.

"Wha-?" Derek asks sleepily, "Stiles?"

"Sh, go to bed," Stiles says, shushing Derek.

"I don' want this to be dreams anymore," Derek whines, holding Stiles close.

"It isn't," Stiles says, smiling, but when he doesn't get an answer, he knows Derek has fallen asleep.

So Stiles decides that it's time to go to sleep too, in his lover's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac is the first one to wake up, this time, but it is because of the nightmare.

Isaac's has sweat all over him and his throat feels dry, so he goes to get a drink.

Isaac has had nightmares for a long time. They have actually never stopped, the quantity has just lessened since he started dating Scott.

Isaac grabs Scott's arm, that's wrapped around him, and gently puts it down on the bed as he swings his feet over the side.

Isaac goes to the kitchen and makes himself some coffee. When it's done, Isaac sits at the long dining table and he is there with his thoughts.

A few minute later, Isaac smells a different scent walking into the kitchen, so he looks up.

He relaxes when he sees Stiles standing there, looking concerned.

Isaac just looks down at his coffee, not wanting to challenge the Alpha mate by looking into his eyes.

Stiles knows exactly what the action is and he chuckles a little, "Don't worry, I know that nobody will challenge me here."

Isaac looks up to see Stiles smiling. Stiles sits down next to Isaack and says, "Now, tell me why I could hear your heartbeat all the way in Derek's room?"

Isaac just shrugs and that makes Stiles put his arm on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac flinches away from the touch which makes Stiles snatch his hand back and off of Isaac's shoulder as fast as he can.

Isaac can see that Stiles' feelings are hurt by the way his eyes somehow sadden. Isaac feels guilty and so he says, "I had a nightmare."

This cheers Stiles up instantly and he asks, "Want to tell me about it?"

"It's more of a memory," Isaac says and when Stiles raises his eyebrows, he continues, "My dad used to lock me in the freezer when I was bad. He would keep me in there the whole night and when I cried, I could feel my tears start to harden on my cheeks."

Stiles gasps, he goes to put his hand on Isaac's shoulder again but stops himself. 

Isaac leans into the touch and says, "I remember working at the cemetery and something knocked over the machine I was working on. I got stuck in a grave and Derek helped me. He wanted another member to his pack so he told me about the bite, I was confused for a little bit. Then, one day, my father and I got into a fight and I went to Derek for the bite, he gave me it."

Stiles smiled at that and he didn't interrupt Isaac's story.

"I remember one night at dinner, my dad asked me for my grades. I told him the good grades that I had, but then he asked for my Chemistry grade. I told him that it was a D and he said okay. He said he would punish me by making me clean the kitchen," Isaac said, his voice getting scratchy at the end.

"I was _so_ hopeful and excited that he didn't hurt me, but then he dropped his cup on the floor, broke all of the dishes on the table, and as I was huddled against the wall he threw a glass at my head. I ducked at the last minute but a shard hit me near my eye, it could have blinded me. My wound healed right in front of me and I ran out. I went to Derek's and then later I found out that he had been killed. That's how I ended up living with Derek though, so that's a bright side," Isaac says, tears filling both his and Stiles' eyes.

"My poor baby," Stiles says, grabbing Isaac and bringing him in for a tight hug, "I'm gonna make sure nobody hurts you again."

Isaac looks up and smiles at his other Alpha, happy to have a mom figure again.

\----------

Derek wakes up at about 8am, because he's an early bird, and he is overwhelmed with his mate's scent.

He is confused but ignores it as he sniffs the air, oh how he misses that scent. The smell of his and Stiles' scent mixed together.

Derek just passes the smell off as his wolf trying to cope, like how it's been doing since Stiles died.

Derek walks out of his bedroom, but he stops at the top of the stairs when he sees Erica and Boyd standing at the bottom of them, smiling at him.

Derek raises his eyebrow, he slowly walks down the stairs and when he gets to the last few steps and they are still smiling, he asks, "What?"

"Happy birthday!" Erica yells, grabbing Derek and bringing him into a hug.

Boyd is holding a camera, taking a video of Derek.

Derek chuckles and puts his hand over the camera, "Stop it."

"Go get showered and dressed, then come downstairs. We are going somewhere," Boyd says, pushing his unused hand at a Derek, to usher him.

Derek sighs, long and loud, before he walks back up the steps.

Derek does all of his personal business before he dresses in his usual attire: leather jacket, boots, jeans, and a gray Henley.

He walks down the steps, once again, at 9am. Erica and Boyd are sitting on the couch, watching Criminal Minds.

"C'mon, take me to wherever," Derek says, already heading to the door.

Boyd grabs the camera and Erica's hand, heading after Derek.

Erica and Boyd take Derek out to a small diner and then they head over to Talia's house at 10.

When they get there, Derek sighs because he sees Talia, Cora, Laura, and Peter standing outside of the front door, with a 'Happy Birthday Derek!' sign at the top of the door.

Derek drops his head, shaking it, "Save me now."

Boyd and Erica chuckle, patting him on the back as they get out of the car.

Derek gets out of his car, walking towards his crazy family, who are smiling really big.

They all hug him, Peter pats him on the back, and he walks in to see all his pack already there.

They all sit and talk, and they laugh. Soon enough, Talia gets the cake out and they eat.

It's 11 when Talia lets Derek open his presents: Laura and Layla give him a watch, Isaac and Scott give him new boots that go with the leather jacket Erica and Boyd give him. Jackson and Cora give him a comic book, Peter and Xavier give him a dildo and that makes Derek raise his eyebrow.

Talia gives Derek a new camera which confuses him because he had thrown his old camera away when Stiles died.

"What's going on?" Derek asks because he knows they wouldn't give him these without a meaning.

Nobody answers him, they just smile. But then Lydia says, "Open our present."

Derek looks surprised when it is just a letter that is heart-shaped.

He unfolds it and it says, _'Follow the clues for a gift to you. The first one's easy, it's in your new shoe.'_

Derek grabs his new boot with furrowed eyebrows. There is a note in it that says, _'This one’s easy, just take a look. The next clue is in your new comic book.'_

Derek grabs the new comic book he got and flips through it until he finds the note, _'We used to hang out a lot on the floor. Why don’t you check the front door?'_

Derek get's up and walks to the front door and stuck on it was the other note, _'Looking for missing ink? Take a peek in the sink!'_

Derek fast walks to the sink, Boyd following him, and in it was another heart-shaped note that said, _'_ _The next clue can be found on the box with a vocal sound.'_

Derek walks to the tv and checks the screen, nothing on it, so he goes to the DVD player and he sees the note.

 _'I'm used to keep food cold you see. There is a place where the milk may be.'_ Derek walks to the fridge, sees the other note and in his mind, he is wondering how he didn't notice them before.

_'I now know you would never bark_ _, let's go to a nearby park.'_

"Who wants to go to Lincoln Park?" Derek asks, walking into the living room. Isaac, Lydia, and Scott raise their hands.

"Well come on," Derek says, waving them over as he already walks out the door. Lydia grabs the camera from Boyd before she takes off outside to Derek.

Derek all but speeds to the park, and when he gets there he goes straight to the slide, he doesn't know why but it feels like the right place to go.

There is a note on the side, _'I knew you would find me. Anywho, you next clue is: It didn’t take you long to make me scream, check our favorite place where we got ice cream.'_

Derek is bewildered by this, he hasn't been with anyone for a long time. He starts to feel a little overwhelmed, but he continues the quest with part of his pack behind him.

This park is where Derek and Stiles went on their first date, there was an ice cream place right by it.

Derek starts walking to it and as he gets there he can smell Stiles.

"What?" Derek wonders out loud as he follows the scent.

He walks to the picnic table, where Stiles and he had eaten their ice cream, and when he gets there he sees his pack and family sitting there around his supposed to be dead fiance.

"What? This can't be happening, this isn't funny. I need to wake up," Derek says ask he looks down at his shaky hands, he counts his fingers, all 10 of them.

"Oh my god," Derek says as he looks at Stiles, who is staring right back at him.

Stiles stands up and starts walking slowly towards Derek. Derek feels tears in his eyes and he walks forward too, with open arms.

Stiles runs towards Derek, and when he crashes into his mate, Derek's tears fall.

He starts sobbing on his mate's shoulder as Stiles says, "Sh, it's okay. I'm real, this is real."

Derek grips Stiles tighter, not wanting to let go just in case.

Stiles runs his hand through Derek's hair and that is what makes Derek loose part of his control to his wolf.

His eyes show a bright red as he pulls back and looks into his mate's eyes. Stiles flashes his cat eyes at Derek, smiling.

Stiles starts purring and that makes Derek howl. His pack howl with him and Stiles snarls back.

Derek all of a sudden cuts himself off and pulls back a little, asking, "Wait, how did this happen?"


End file.
